A tale of the 4 friends
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Pre-Hogwarts, founders in there teens and a kidknapping


The Founders of a School

It was a busy day and witches and wizards were bustling around the busy streets of Diagon Alley on a cold and frosty December morning. It was the Christmas holidays and everyone was in spirit, tinsel and lights hung in shop windows and special Christmas offers. Snow littered the ground, and frost covered the windowpanes with kids swinging from their mother's arms piled with presents. In all the hustle and Bustle two young witches were double-checking there Christmas lists, glancing in shop windows as they waded through out the street. 

The taller of the two pulled her companion over to a shop window urgently, looking in the frost-glazed window.

'Look Rowena, the new Rocket!' Helga exclaimed, her eyes scanning from one end of the broom to the other.

'Helga it's a broomstick' Rowena sighed flatly, finding nothing fascinating about a piece of wood with twigs at the rear end of it. As Helga was admiring the broomstick, a group of younger wizards were gathering around the glass, trying to push past Rowena and Helga.

There was then a very rude young wizard of about 7 and knocked Rowena's packages to the floor.

'Hey watch it girlie!' he spat pushing his way to the front of the group in order to see the broomstick.

Helga shook her head as Rowena picked up her packages and was about to reach for her wand and use it upon the boy.

'Rowena' Helga said warningly, with a slow tone.

This time the boy turned to Helga.

'Hey girlie, you wanna come home with me tonight' Helga laughed, and looked to her friend to him. 'I'm available you know' Helga then mouthed to her friend

" The next Dinibatius"

'Wait a few years kid' Helga replied coolly and shuddered Rowena away from the crowd, when two older wizards came over.

'Robin, come back here!' he called, to the impertinent younger wizard now gazing into the shop window. Rowena looked flustered and wanted to reach for her wand as the older wizard knocked her over.

'Ow!' she said rubbing her side where she had fallen, whilst Helga aided her back to her feet the wizard turned round to apologise.

'I'm sorry, I didn't see you' he smiled at her with Rowena still looking disgruntled and annoyed upon seeing Rowena's reaction Helga butted in.

'It's all right, int it Rowena?' she smiled hopefully at her friend; Rowena made a repressive noise and turned away, pulling her cloak tighter around her.  

'I'm Helga, is this your brother?' she questioned nodding at the cheeky young boy.

'Yeah' he sighed, Helga nodded biting her lip ' He didn't say anything to offend you did he?' 

'No, no he's a little bit cheeky but no' Helga answered ' and your name is…?'

'Godric, this is my companion Salazar' he explained, a tall boy with dark blonde hair stood next to him, his eyes a dark shade of grey as he smiled Rowena felt a cold unpleasant wave down her spine as his eyes locked with hers.

'This is Rowena, if your finished brother sitting do you want to come to the Leaky cauldron for a drink? You can make it up to Rowena, she's not having a good day and thanks to you her bums all wet' Helga giggled

Godric laughed too and nodded, with him and his companion followed Rowena and Helga up the alley and to the pub. There they discussed each other's pasts and were quite friendly to one another until a certain person, with each one hating her with a passionentered. Gemma Asprey, her long silver hair floating downs her back with her bright red cloak. She walked over to Godrics table and began to spoke.

' It's so good of you to take care of the less fortunate, Gryffindor. You too Slytherine, not like you to be friendly with the lower end of Society' she explained icily, Godric smiled and began to explain.

' Ah, Asprey I've been looking for you the family dog said he needs a new toilet seat, and he asked especially for you!' Godric replied coolly 

'Lower classes are only for your brain, Asprey!' Salazar replied 'Besides these are our new friends, so we'll hang later if we ever need an extra piece of toilet roll'

Helga was laughing into her butterbeer and Rowena was looking coldly at Gemma, and back to the two boys. Gemma noticed Rowena Ravenclaw sitting in the corner behind Godric, and stared incredulously.

'My, my, my look what the public teaching turned out' she sad, smirking ' Still living in the forest, Ravenclaw with that physco grandmum of yours?'

'No, and how are you doing Asprey?' Rowena replied through gritted teeth.

'Fine as always, my daddy's buying a castle for me and Dinibatius up on Dwellock Moors, you still with Merlin the stupid dirt blood?'  

Godric looked to Rowena, she knew Merlin and by the way Asprey said it very well.

Rowena stood up suddenly, and knocked the table over forcefully by accident.

' Take that back!' she shouted, the pub had know gone silent the attention turning to the two woman. Asprey smirked and just answered a simple careless

'No' Rowena lunged for her angrily ' It's the truth isn't it, no father well no mortal which suggests one of the disgusting fairy folk, or an elf or even a goblin!'

'Shut up' Rowena growled and sat back down, trying to ignore Gemma, and her dog barking at her heels.

'Asprey, I think you better leave!' Salazar explained curtly and opened the pub door for her, Gemma made a repressive noise and moved out of the pub but not without a last word.

'I'm sure we'll meet again soon Ravenclaw'

'Whose she?' Helga asked, puzzled with the whole situation. 

The 3 began to explain their acquaintances with the wonderful distasteful snobby gossip queen, Gemma Leoni Asprey. Rowena had grown up with her, in the town of Mullinqaude with Dinibatius the local heartthrob, though rather stuck up. Godric and Salazar as it turned out were sons of the lords of King Vortigen, the British muggle king. Though magic and muggle worlds in this day and age lived side by side through out. You could never trust anyone sometimes, each world contrasting with evil and good. Godric and Salazar knew Gemma from their old private schooling with Morla and Sontiuqe, the head witches of Hilton academy, even then they weren't keen on each other. 

'So, are you's doing anything tomorrow cause me and Salazar were thinking of going to see one of our friends about a school he's starting. You want to come with us?' Godric explained, as they made there way out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the main street, where it was a snow blizzard. The cold winds blew, shrilly down the alley, as they did so Rowena began to shiver despite all the layers she was wearing.

'Do you want my cloak Rowena?' he asked politely handing his cloak to her.

'I have enough layers as it is thank you' she replied sharply ' one more won't make a difference'

'I was only asking, next time I won't bother' he answered, and looked disgruntled and walked up with Salazar and Helga.

'She got an ice cube in her throat or something?' Godric asked demandingly to Helga

'No, she's just a little moody' Helga answered, glancing at Rowena as she did so she noticed she wasn't behind them.

'Where's Rowena Godric?' 

Godric know too turned round and pulled Salazar round with him, as they scanned the heads and cloaks of people in the chattering crowd. All types of witches and wizards but, alas no red heads with a green cloak or golden clasp in her hair. Helga looked around worriedly for her friend; she looked to the window of Madam Malkins to her left, no sign.

'She can't have just vanished?' Godric questioned, looking around.

'Maybe she was upset or something and apparated home?' Salazar helped.

'No, it's not like her' Helga replied anxiously ' I'll apparate back to the apartment, she might be there. Getting all fired from Asprey encounter'

A/N: I'm not copying anyone I hope, it'll get more adventurous as it goes on. If I have copied anyone's idea, sorry again. It is a kidnapping, so a don't think I've stolen anyone's plot of this time period. Disclaimer: JKR owns Godric and the gang 

Claimer: Gemma Asprey belongs to herself as a bitch I own nothing except the few names that are strange.


End file.
